fall(end)
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: -rewritten version of Memories of Those Reincarnated] So, being a guardian is okay, since fanfictions got that, but with a task different from what a "guardian" should have, I can hate myself more. "We are the Abusement, our goal is to kill the protagonist of each manga and anime, and we have chosen you to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi of KHR." Well, fuck ;; Slight!AU, OC, Self-Insert.


**A/N: **Daaaaa~yum. Here is the new rewritten version of 'Memories of Those Reincarnated'. I really missed my protagonist; I have so many things in mind for whatever shits is going to happened to her. Bah, anyway, the reason why I discontinued the story is because it is fast-paced, many grammar and spelling mistakes, and of course, being lazy way too much isn't good if I really have the inspiration. Boo. Anyway, let's go back to the story.

**Pairings: **I have nothing in mind for it. Just gonna add some fluff, or _kabush-i'm-gonna-explode _moments of our dear beloved protagonist. Other OC(s) will be the one to give the drama. But anyway, this story focus on friendship and hurt and comfort, and a bit of angst. Negative shits rule over the positive ones.

**Warnings: **Slight!AU, OOC, OCS, plot twist (first attempt at it, don't kill me), grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, stupid angst of our protagonist, feelings gonna explode for it, cussing and swearing, antagonistic moments of a certain someone.

**Disclaimer: **I have never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just my story alone.

* * *

><p><strong>fall(end)<strong>

**i. **_**the misfortunate years; childhood arc **_⌠bef_ore_ in the dream is the reality⌡

* * *

><p>"Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results."<br>_―__Narcotics Anonymous_

* * *

><p>[<strong>NOTE: <strong>Before the protagonist is going to be reincarnated, texts in _"italic" _are Japanese, while the "normal" ones are English.]

I was a normal person, sarcastic and sharp-witted. Strong on mentality and great at intellect, weak at physical violence and bad at sports; I am what my generation would call a nerd. I, however, don't wear glasses—only wearing contact lenses, you see. I have a messy black hair with strands of brown hair that will still be messy even after I comb it, and when it is under the sun, it will turn into a shade of red, and a pair of sharp, Asian blue eyes, that contrast somehow unusually went well with my cold and deathly pale skin, since I'm a half American-Asian student living in Japan with my sister.

Major flaw living in Japan is that I, unlike my sister, can't understand Japanese, and was fully addicted to a Japan production that was known to the world as Anime. Anime, manga, or animanga is my heaven. It is my only place to go when I need a break from the harsh reality and the cruel mocking world. The pressure of being the oldest and the calm one with a sane mind in a dysfunctional family was hurting my shoulders with invisible heavy rocks that no matter how I want my shoulder to be in a straight position, they are always in a slightly crooked way, with my head slight leaning down to one side.

_Frustrating_. It was the most painful thing to do, trying to live with a insanely-oblivious sister that couldn't handle even the harshest comments and a drunken bastard who couldn't even stood up as a man in our little family and a prostitute-working mother who only used _"it's for our sake" _as an excuse to ran away to some brothel and came back with customers and traumatizing my sister's innocence all the night, only making it harder for my sister to go to her school with all the rumors running around—Unless I was there as an English and Math teacher, then she has every reasons to be the happy-go-oblivious girl .

And the fact that we have never fell into debt problems was _insanely impossible_, considering my father's carelessness, my mother's love for fashion and jewelry, and my sister's school's needs since she is a very bright student, doing well without shouldering the burdens harsher than her daily needs for her school's assignments and projects.

If my eldest brother was here, then this wouldn't turn out so bad like this. But he's never here, not kicking and having that insanely handsome smile capable of making everyone bowing down to him. He's smart, bright in studies and academics, and absolutely friendly and a gentleman. He's the perfect guy, and he is an Asian looking guy, no errors of being a foreign except his forest green eyes.

The difference between me and my family is that I was an average student. It's true that I said that I was a nerd, but not being insanely a genius or something. An average 85+ student, average looks, and that's all there is to add. But my family had a record of being the top students, the valedictorian, the local's best, and such. My father was the national best 3rd student of Japan and won a shit load of certificates and trophies, a valedictorian of Oxford University and bleh. My mother was the local's best athlete and one that won the title of Miss Universe and got herself in deep shit that she actually enjoy being in a poor situation where nobody can bother her for fame and money.

To sum it all up, my family's backstory was full of certificates, trophies, achievements and gorgeous looking people who ended up in worst tragedies that made them become like this.

Thus, leaving me as the only average person in a family full of brilliant and infamous people.

So, my brother is kind and bla-di-dah and just adds some good compliments about him and yeah. He's _no_ player and such, thank you very much (_notice the sarcasm_). And never share any lovely-dopey feelings for any girls, or boys, or anything, so let's assume that he is asexual. My family treasured him, and damn hell my lil' sister was heads over heels for him, and all attempts of seduction ended up in failure. The same applies to my mother, and father is gay for him.

_Yeah_…

Seems like the world likes irony since fate decided to give exceptions to a certain someone, and that someone was damn hell lucky to be receiving great love from him.

Even if that person is blood-related with him, and with a 3 years gap.

So, back to the point. I have simple friends, who genuinely care and love me, a bestfriend to laugh and cry and share our interests openly, a place to call a home, a sibling to care for and help with, a normal body that doesn't have oversized assets, hips and butt, and all the normal fun.

Except one thing happened today.

And that is, my sister.

If you have noticed, I mentioned my parents' days in this world in a past-tense way.

Sadly, they have died in an accident of my sister's school called The Fallen Generation. The case is considered as one of the cruelest massacre in the world. The death of 178 _'innocent'_ students and innocent parents, relative and lovers from the Tenma School Festival in my hometown, Kyoto, was _horrible._ The festival was going smoothly till the end, until one by one, suddenly each of the students from the sections of Class 1, 2 and 3 (7th, 8th and 9th grade of middle school) was murdered in their own individual classes, and the murder scenes looked _so horrible_. Judging from the female maid student getting her head twisted and harboring multiple stabs on her face, and _damn..._it look horrible. Her face looked so messed up that no one can identified the victim until they saw her bloody sign attached on her left breast pocket.

And another one looks like a scene from the Higurashi Series and the people said that it was a curse bestowed by no other than the Satan, himself.

Most of the death scenes looked like from some animes containing horrible death scenes. Examples are: a male butler student had gotten his body eaten, leaving his left arm and head okay and otakus such as me could tell that it is a scene from the Anime, Mirai Nikki or known as Future Diary.

Famous intelligent or wise detectives from all around the world came to investigated until they all found it; each victims held a bloody knife or blood-stained sharp materials in their hand and they could tell one thing:

_"These victims killed each other and they all have the same interest; Anime and Manga."_

That's true. And as much as how stupid and self-centered it is, it was somehow connected to me since when I was just roaming from channel to channel until I decided to force myself to be engrossed with the news and the first thing that popped up on my mind is, _'I want to see Anime's characters' deaths.'_ And with that only thought in mind, that came true, since seeing the video camera showing the horrible censored scenes and parents crying or people slapping their hand over their mouth and couldn't help but gasped, gaped, cry or just stared in horror.

Don't blame me since I wasn't involved in the case nor was a suspect. A week ago, I got bored while roaming around the shopping mall and decided to go to a fortune teller shop. It seems that I was the very first customer after all those years by the looks of hope flashed through the fortune teller's face and eyes. The fortune teller decided to talked with me for a bit and later she roamed her hands (_'It doesn't look wrinkled or old, really young,' I thought as I stared at her pale hands which held no signs of wrinkles and all_) around the white crystal ball laying proudly on the cushion in the middle of the table. Few seconds later, she stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes and whispered:

_"Something unexpected will happen to you and it will cost a deathly price."_

I'm not sure but I swore a wicked smile was plastered on her face. Feeling strange, I paid her the money and left the shop for the anime merchandise shop. I bought the things I needed with the money I earned by my hard work from doing multiples part-time jobs and my patience.

Anyway, luckily, there are victims who are alive, but their mental state isn't in the right stability, as how they tried to kill anyone who tried to get close to them. But at least there are those that haven't done anything, only showing signs of being traumatized and bearing wounds, critical or not, and was diligent to let others help them out of that state and into the ambulance.

And my sister is from the latter section of the previous paragraph.

(If anyone of you wonder how I can see how my thoughts are formed into paragraphs, I eat many vegetables and fruits reached in vitamin C. Yeah, that's the power.)

I wasn't informed of her absence in those days before I saw the incident showing live on the news.

And I was angry. I feel so disgusted at myself for not attending her school festival because I am a tutor and teacher for English and Mathematics, as well as working different part-time jobs. I felt that my existence wasn't worth since I wasn't a great, loving big sister who was supposed to be with her at her worst and at her happy moments (because I don't want to carry more burdens as the oldest of a dysfunctional family).

(_And who in a fucking word would make the deaths similar to those of the gory anime series? It gave the otakus a bad reputation because of that_)

I called all the hospitals in Kyoto, fighting with them by speaking English or my broken-Japanese, until the very name have reached my ears and I—

"—_san! …Hello? Hello?! Are you there?!" _My attention snapped back into reality once someone had called for my attention. Irritation began bubbling inside me, but was gone once I heard the concern coating the foreign—_Japanese, _my mind reminded me—tone.

"Huh?" I blinked, before yawning and stretching my arms. After completing my daily routine of chasing sleep away, I turn to face the person who called me, only to see my neighbor, _Oji-san_, looking quite worried. "Where am I?" I take my time to look around before realizing that I was in his car, sitting in the back seat with the door at my side opened by him. I raised an eyebrow, finding any conclusions to match with the situation I was in.

Was I kidnapped?

_An idiot, great thinking, asshole, _my mind sarcastically told me, and I frowned. A sudden gush of air came rushing at me, and I smiled. Surely, it is such bliss, with a nice air conditioner coming from the car. I leaned back into the chair, relaxed and was almost ready to go to sleep until someone grabbed my shoulder and shook me harshly.

"-_san! Wake up! You're here because Koharu-chan is in the hospital! Wake—!" _I suddenly shot up, only to hit my head against the top of the car.

"FUCK!" I cussed; my hands went straight up to the bump forming on my head as I sat down on my seat. I frowned and turn around to go out of the car, my hand still rubbing the sore spot. And then right in front of me is a hospital.

_Eh?_ I blinked. Hospital? Why am I here?

"_Stupid!_" Oji-sanshouted at me, _"You're here because of your sister!"_

"Like fuck shit I'm—!"And then I realized and then started running._ "_I was here because of my sister! Dumbass, me!"

"_Oji-san! Arigatou gozaimasu!_" I shouted back, waving as I looked back to see Oji-sanwaving back at me, smiling. I looked back in front of me, dodging past some people. _Gizmo-bozo,_ I thought,_ I'm glad I used to read a book while walking in a public place. It really helps me with dodging people._

Once entering the hospital, I went straight to the counter, where the person sitting in front of me almost jump in shock when I slammed my hands against the border that blocked me and her desk, as well herself. When she saw me, she glared, but went back to the usually fake smiling face, which I frowned at.

"_May I_—_" _She paused, taking in my foreign looks before fake coughing at her mistake. I glared, _what the fuck is wrong with her? _The woman flinched under my stare and frowned at my rude behavior. "May I help you?" she asked, in perfect English as she went back to arranging files that was messily sprawled on her desk (courtesy done by me).

"Himura Koharu," I answered sharply, not having time to be surprised by how she just had spoken English in a perfect way.

She stopped arranging her files and turn her swirly chair to face the computer, typing the name of the patient I just told her. Pressing the enter button, she looked up and turn to face me. "Room 272," she said, resuming back to arranging her files.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu," _I said and run as fast as I could towards the stairs. While running, I checked my watched but frowned.

4:39PM, November 16, 2014.

_It's a special day celebrated with the worst, _For some reasons, my mind said it sadly. I paused in my tracks.

_Why?_ I asked.

_It's your birthday._

And it came down crashing at me_. Birthday. _It's a day that comes once a year to mark the very day where you are born, to show that you were born to the day by your Lord and from your mother.

_How old am I?_ I wonder, I never really bothered to count my age. It particularly useless and I don't have the energy to do anything special for my birthday except for reading manga and watching anime.

_Twenty-three. Twenty-three years old; good ol' sufferings of twenty-three years._

So, it marks that today is my 23th birthday; meaning that I am 23 years old now.

_But how should I celebrate it?_ I thought, since I never know how to celebrate birthdays. My sister, Koharu, prefers to celebrate her birthday with her friends and go shopping or a group date, leaving me in the house alone with my thoughts and desires. I like her for doing that, but she should have known that it would make me having problems on interacting with people.

_Be like all other girls or woman,_ my mind said_, they would be spending their birthday by buying new dresses, accessories, held parties, go on a date, celebrate with their families or do anything they like._

_But_ _I prefer just spend my birthday (actually, it's an everyday routine) just laying on my smooth black shining couch with the caramel popcorn and a glass of sweet blueberry juice placed on the floor, near to my head. Like usual, I held my Samsung Galaxy high up in the air._

_Just go out with your friends or your bestfriend after this, _my mind just sighed.

_Okay. _And I began running, now reaching the stairs.

[Sadly, I _(she) _didn't follow the rules of what I _(she) _should do when I'm _(she's) _in the stairs _(alone with murderers)_.

_Do not run (do not attract attention to yourself)_, which it was. And as such, I _(she)_ should suffer the consequences.

_(and then nightmare was there, arrived at the only destination. Students were there, here, __**everywhere were people who tried to kill people for satisfactory. **__She can't breathe, when nightmare arrived at her mind as well, distorting her brain waves and affecting her stability. _

_**W**__h_E**r**_**e "**__AAAAAAAAAAAAAA__**"r**_**E **_you, __**S**_**I**_st_E**r**_?) _]

As soon as I reached the third floor, panting like a dog, somebody was shouting at an elderly woman. A child, bawling his eyes out and with mucus dripping from his nose, he screamed.

"_I HATE YOU, OKAA-SAN!" _He screeched, clenching his fist tightly and _god, his voice hurts my ears too badly!_

"_NO! KENSHIN-KUN! WAIT—!" _Dramatically, his mother reached out her hands for him, but being sickly and old didn't help much as she collapsed, coughing in her hand and falling to her knees as people around her tried to support her. But her focus remain in her son, and a mixture of fear, shock and despair over the loss one run through her eyes, as she cried out loud with her arm reaching out for the boy.

[_And it looks like she's reaching out for me—her trembling hands, covered in that alluring, sweet sickly smell of blood, was strap on the desk, with pencils plugging into her wrist multiple times. In and out, until she falls into the floor because of nothing._

_And she knows that LUCIFER DID THIS!_

_And she was glad she was alive._]

And then he runs so fast that I didn't notice him until I was falling.

It took so long for me to process what was bound to happen.

_Huh?_

And then I widened my eyes in shock when I started to fall on each steps. The air rushed out, and there was nothing in my lungs, and something was chocking me, _strangling _me, colors are draining out of me. It hurts as my face made each hard and painful contact with each steps, and I came tumbling first face down the entire flight of the stairs. The people screamed, and I felt shuffling of foots as people tried to get away so that they wouldn't be involved. I bump into somebody and then something came crashing down to the floor.

"_THE FLOWER VASE!" _

And then the pain grown sooner when I felt small sharp pieces made contact with my face. I groaned and bit my bottom lip harshly. It _fucking hurts._ It felt like as if the muscles squeezed too tightly, welcoming the sharp pieces and pulling it closer, only to draw out trails of blood. It felt weird with how much force was applied to my body as I fall down, my arms and legs are feeling uncomfortable, maybe because of blood loss?

Again, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, but it soon grown bigger when the back of my head hit the head rail of the stairs. While the back of my head made each hard contact, my head felt like a crow was gnawing my head repeatedly. I felt the blood trailing down behind, making as if the tears fell upon my face.

I then realized three things. One is that the sharp pieces came from the broken glasses, and two, I am going to _die._

WHAT.

_WHAT? _

_(am I going to die?)_

No. No. No_. No. No. NO. . .NO .GOD DAMNS IT!_

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU! _

[And lastly, the three is those words:_"Something unexpected will happen to you and it will cost a deathly price."_

_(and she said, "Save us from this curse! WE—will have your—die as well!")]_

_**I HATE YOU, KOHARU!**_

_STUPID BITCH, IF ONLY I HADN'T COME FOR YOU, THEN MAYBE I COULD LIVE, AND CELEBRATE MY GODDAMNED BIRTHDAY!_

_I HATE YOU, KOHARU!_

_**I HATE YOU KOHARU!**_

_I __**h**__A__**T**__e y__**O**__u, K__**O**__h__**A**__r__**u**__!_

_**I **__H__**A**__t__**E **__Y__**o**__U __**A**__s __**W**__e__**L**__l__**,**__ Fu__**C**__K__**i**__N__**g**__**L**_**O**_**RD!**_

_**IF ONLY-! **_

I blacked out when I reached the last step, the pain never ceasing and that would be the last time I would ever see my home. And the darkness welcomed me. The only thing that runs around my mind before I blacked out is, _'I __**h**__A__**T**__e __**Y**__o__**U**__…"_

* * *

><p>"Welcome."<p>

And there is silence between me and a bunch of weird people.

"Excuse me?" I asked, uncertain if I want to keep up this thick silence. I forced a smile at them, wanting to ease the thick silence. It bothers me greatly; the silence suffocates me greatly, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, only to have no more energy to do a single movement.

Wait.

Are they the monster from the first chapter from Sailor Moon?

The first one to spoke was a young handsome boy with a messy and spiky raven hair, and heterochromatic eyes of light azure blue and midnight blue sharp eyes. He wore a long trench coat. It white, pure white that had gold with silver medals of unique style and for odd reason, there is a hoodie attached by two buttons. Two large metal fans were on his back. His fashion style is odd, but beh, it suits him well. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on one foot, and scoffed at my question. "Is that a smile? More like a rapist trying to eat us."

I twitched. _Fuck you and your manners. _And my first impression of him, a complete bastard.

A timid-looking girl with strawberry blond hair and turquoise eyes with all shades of blue in there but the fact that it looks so pale amazes me, just sighed. She wore a brown jacket that stop above her stomach, stained with the design of blood and graffiti, and the white t-shirt was filled with heart with different colors. She wore short pants, showing her developed thighs. She has a belt and two dangling metals hanging from there, with some figures as well. A sniper, XM21, was hanging from her shoulder as she shifted her hand around the strap. "Just leave him alone," She looked at me and smiled shyly, "Welcome, this is our base."

I blinked in confusion, before frowning, "I think, 'Welcome, this is our last bide to you' sounds better."

The creepy guy with bandage covering his face and bearing orange hair and red eyes laughed like an animal. "BURN~!" He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifled his obnoxious laugh and I was glad that he did that. _His laughter is like a dying seal in my eyes to my ears. What fuckity-fuck am I making?_

A woman, brown long hair and her eyes was what shocked me. It was white, with grey outline of something that resembles to a sword; it shows her that she was blind by how she was holding unto the orange-haired boy desperately, just _literally screamed, _and I have to bent down to my knee in this chair, my hands running up to my ears to cover them_. _"NOTHING CAN BURN BETTER THAN LOVE!"

The first boy, that one with midnight hair, just scoffed and shook his head. "Imagine this. Love is Trust and trust is like a paper. Crumbled it, and no matter how you straighten it, it will leave the scars. So if love is a paper, then burn it. Then it will turn into black ashes and because it was so weak, it flies away. And that is the result if you ever _fall in love_,"

I shook my head in disagreement and stood up, puffing out my cheeks in the process, "But you can at least get a new piece of paper—or Love. There are many ways of doing so."

"Pfft!" The boy with an orange hair tried to stifle his laughter, but it all went wasted as he laugh crazily, with the brown-haired woman following not too soon. The midnight-haired boy was shaking in embarrassment, and he smacked down his fist on both of their head, reward with shouts of pain.

"KEEP QUIET!"

A woman, who had her face down and was wearing a hoodie with her white and cobalt eyes the only thing that was seen, frowned at the scene before her. "Shouldn't we explain to her about why she is here?"

The boy with the midnight hair, now looking okay and not a single hair out of place, just sighed when he faced her before turning to face me, "Okay, what's your name?"

I blinked, "Mer—"

"You're name is Yoshida Kazumi [fragrant rice field 芳田; harmonious beauty; 和美]," The woman with—Okay, I will just refer them by their hair color and eyes. White/Cobalt cut me off, providing me new information about my new name.

A new name—_WHAT?_

Memories came flooding through my head, of how the incidents began—from the incident, then to my sister, now to the hospital, followed by how I fall down to my death, and lastly…

I blamed. I blamed at my sister, _my dear, beloved sister who was traumatized by the incident._

And on top of all that. I _even_ blamed my _Lord._

Oh God.

"How is it?" The white-haired girl asked. I blinked at her question.

"Sometimes, people do thing in order to ease something in them, and they can later on find the time to regret over that," The midnight-haired boy said, and sat down next to me, crossing his arms as he turn his body around, his back resting on my side and his head on my shoulder as he pulled up one leg.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to move, but something in my mind screamed that doing so will make things really worse. So I obliged. But that will not stop me from asking anything.

"Wha, wha—?"

"And, we selected people, are here in this room because we are in the same condition as you were in the seconds before coming here," the brown-haired woman said blankly, looking emotionless as she pushed up her glasses. Wait, where did those glasses came from?

And then I noticed.

"You were in the same condition as I was in a few seconds before I was in this room?" I muttered slowly and quietly, "So meaning…?"

"We died," the orange-haired guy was surprising calm as he said that to me. It didn't suited him at all, I prefer the laughing obnoxious guy. "But we are older than you," he added, as if it was an extra information.

I frowned. Something in here wasn't in favor of logic. "Older? But some of you are... like teenagers, or around _my _age," I put more emphasized in my sentence as I take time to scanned them one by one, and true enough, my sentence proved victory, some looks like around my age while some looks like a teenager, except that they look way more mature that I could have mistaken them as adults. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Care to explain—?"

"We are all from a parallel world," the strawberry blond-haired girl said it timidly, "Something we all have the same interest in…"

…_Same interest?_

"Oh, for the love of God!" the midnight-haired boy shouted in exasperation as he rose up from his laid-back position. Now sitting a good distance from me, his eye twitched as he leaned down to my face and sneered, "Are you some turtle?!"

His voices boomed in my ears, almost capable of making me deaf. I twitched and turn my face to look at him and glared. "Can't you be patient enough so that I can understand something by logic?"

He clenched his teeth in anger, "There are times when there is no use of logic here, and _that is right now!_"

"So you just gonna have your face goddamned close to mine and with no logic at all, _you're gonna kiss me?!_"

My words bounced off in the little room, and I felt the stares digging holes in my body. The boy's eyes were wide as a saucer, his mind blank from shock. Finally processing what I just said, he just blushed furiously and within a minute, he was away from me and having his arm covering his mouth. I scoffed at him and turn around, taking a deep breath before exhaling.

"Guess he has a point," the white-haired woman muttered, "We will go straight to the point, even if it confuses you."

"Are you sure?" the timid girl—now I fucking respect her—asked worriedly, ad she took a glance at me to proved a point.

"She can ask questions after we told her the main point," the white-haired woman sighed, before facing me with such a serious face that had taken me by shock.

"We are the Abusement; we are people who are reincarnated by some evil forces of a tofu. Our goal is to kill the protagonist(s) of each manga and anime, and we have chosen you to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi of KHR," she said in a deadly calm voice that slight sent shudder down my spine. Then, I have realized what she just fucking said.

What?

_WHAT? _

_Reincarnated? Kill? Kill main protagonists of each manga and anime?_

"A-and I was assigned to k-kill?" And then realization took over me and colors began fading away from me.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. The main protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The fucking beautiful uke yet a handsome bastard in the infamous manga and anime. One of my fucking favorite characters in all time._

"I-I-I have to…?" I hesitantly asked, trembling as I did so, "k-k-_kill T-Tsuna?_"

"That's right," the orange-haired boy shrugged, "You _have_ to kill him."

"But why?" I pleaded, my throat was on fire, and it took so much willpower just to shallow something thick in my throat before I became a fucking mess and a broken dam. My eyes hurt, it became blurry and I tried my best not to wipe them because of my contact lenses. I tried to stand up, but I have fallen down to my knees. Looking up, I pleaded desperately once again, "I-is there any choice? _Anything?_"

The others look away, some are clenching their fist. The white-haired woman just sighed in exasperation before dropping down before me. "Look, face this. We all have to face the unbearable moments, don't question it, and face on, just do it. Remember what Kuran Kaname said? 'I don't need happiness because there will be light at the end of the tunnel of journey' or something like that. So basically, face the world in darkness, and there is light at the end of journey."

I sniffed, and shock uncontrollably.

"Do it, for us out of this curse."

I shook my head as a response.

I don't care what curse had plagued us, or what shit is there, but I _am not going to kill Sawada-kun._

She sighed dejectedly, "Whatever." She stood up and brushed away some non-existed dust before turning her back at me.

And she said just one sentence that breaks my world.

"_We will just kill your sister instead, since she is better than you in situations like this."_

I look up sharply at the white-haired woman once I heard that sentence. I managed to grab her coat, almost tripping her in the way.

"Please!" I tugged desperately at her coat, looking up at her. I cannot make out what kind of expression she made from my blurry eyes. Tugging more, I hanged my head down. "Anything... Please…"

"Anything?" she asked, "Anything you will do just to keep your sister safe?"

"_Anything to do for the sister whom you have blamed for your death?"_

It broke me down, when how she said it was full of irony. I know I became a mess, trying my best not to wipe my eyes from the broken dam because I have contact lenses on. I was aware of the fact that I was an ugly crier, and it always bothered everyone on how I was so strong with verbal violence.

_But this people are insane. _

"Yes..." I replied, not sure if my tone sounds like hesitation of regret.

The white-haired woman seemed to be satisfied with my answer, as she stood up and adjusted her coat. The woman with brown hair grabbed my attention, as she grabbed the shoulder of the purple-haired woman to help herself. Smiling, she introduced herself, "I am known as the Antichrist, or Conquest and Pestilence."

Wait, why was she known as..?

The orange-haired guy appeared next to her, wrapping an arm around her and smiled. Jabbing a thumb at himself and flashing a bright smile, he excitedly said, "Me name is Tofu Deludes—!" Receiving a jab from the stomach by a certain girl, he chocked before trembling, another arm was over his stomach to ease the throbbing pain, "O-okay... I-I am known as War."

And now he's finally happy.

The white-haired woman, blinked at me for seconds (is there anything she could do?) before shaking her head, "I am known as Famine, the result of the war."

"So basically, you are the result as an offspring of the War and Conquest?" I asked, raising and amused smirk. The two fore-mentioned people blushed furiously, the hair standing up on its own and goosebumps are there, making them shiver.

Famine shot me a glare, effectively shutting me up, "Shut up."

My favorite person out of the group of weirdos, just smiled and bowed down a little, "I am the Death, authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth."

"In short, she is the Leader, since she is the one with the longest time of being Death for decades," War happily explained to me, bobbling his head up and down like an excited child.

I noticed that the midnight-haired boy wasn't introduced, and once seeing my questioning look, War smiled, "He's your helper, since he died a few minutes before you!" Shaking his head, he added pitying, "Poor boy! Having to die because of heart transplant!"

_What?_

_Wait; did he just said that Death was the leader because she was the one with the longest time being of being Death?_

_I don't understand. _

The boy just clenched his fist and his face turn red in anger. I raised my hands in a surrendering way to settle the tension between them, "Whoa… calm down…"

War sighed, waving his hand off, "Eh~ Okay!" Turning to Conquest with a puppy-dog look (how is it possible?), the poor woman just sigh as well.

"He is known Caduto—"

Suddenly, he stood up, and gave us a middle finger, "Seriously?! La Morte's better or something!"

War facepalmed and sighed, "Okay, what you want?"

He puffed his cheeks out, and then he looked so nervous as his sweats came down like waterfall, "Uh… Svanire?"

Conquest smiled and nodded her head in approval, "Good." And then she turns to me and coughed, as if I hadn't been paying attention at all.

"So your—"

I raised my hand up, cutting her off, "I thought Yoshida Kazumi is my current name?"

She frowned and sighed at my stupidity, "Like I said, your _nickname_ since we belong to one famiglia; where those that are reincarnated are helping either in darkness or in lightness. Or sparkles, whatever shits you want to show your side on."

I blinked. "Oookay?"

"So, what's gonna be your nickname?" And there comes the stupidest boy in here. War sure knows how to make things smooth.

Conquest facepalmed and sighed.

I raised my hands up, "How about Fallend?"

Death blinked at my suggestion, and then suddenly she squinted her eyes, "Is that a red wavy line over there?" Suddenly, a fog appeared around her hand as she raised it, and there is a skull on her fist. Her fist was aiming above my head, and I was sweating madly when she did so, because, _oh fuck._

_KABUM!_

With black sunglasses that don't show her eyes, and stereotypical air flipping her hair behind her, she blow the smoke away from her fist and nodded in approval. "Like a boss," she muttered darkly, not bothered by the fact she almost killed me, a newcomer, and there was a huge hole behind me.

War laughed at her antics before nudging Conquest and then he look at me, "Death can't see the time or day where people will die! Just the unusual things! Like red wavy lines!"

I twitched.

Death suddenly noticed what she had done and was bowing down repeatedly, "I'm sorry! I just don't know what has gone over me!"

I smiled at her to reassure her, "It's… okay."

Svanire shrugged at her antics, not bothered by the fact he was near to the place that was shot. _Thank God that I was on my knees. _"So why the Fallend? Why choose it?"

I shrugged, not giving a care anymore, "Fall-End, Fallen. Or fall(end)."

War clapped madly, laughing and giggling and was having a happy birthday hat on his head, "Creative thinking! You manifest critical brain!"

Suddenly, the tension became thick that you can cut it with a knife. I glared at War, who was sweating madly before rubbing the back of his neck and bowing his head down in embarrassment, "Sorry… I think?"

Famine sighed and raised a hand, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. "We will start the ceremony—"

"—of the offspring's first Talk," I rudely interrupted her, earning uproar of laughter from War and Svanire. Death looked slightly amused, but cringed at the loud disturbing laughter coming from the two boys. Suddenly, the room rumbled, and both boys almost fell but grabbing each other for support. They turn to look at the culprit before they pale at the aura Famine was giving out.

"Uh…"

"_You." _They backed away when they saw Famine turning everything around her so old and _like, what the fuck? _"_Do you want to look like old faggots?_"

"N-no ma'am!" the poor boys suddenly stand by each other, shoulder to shoulder and with their right hand at their forehead in a salute. Famine seems pleases with the answer and smiled happily. Death sighed before patting Famine on her head, trying to calm her down at the lowest level.

After doing so, she coughed to gain all of our attention, "Anyway, rules to abide with when we all are going to be reincarnated are: Number one, one shall fall in love."

"Huh?" Svanire asked in confusion, "Why the hell? Shouldn't it be forbidden? Love is an obstacle in our way."

"Sometimes, love requires a sacrifice which shatters our hearts, tearing the very fabric of our souls, and crushes our spirits. Yet it has to be done. With tears is our eyes and trembling hands we step forward, with the hope that our sacrifice will not be in vain," Famine said sadly, as if she had experience love a million times, "This is one of the steps you should do in making the poor person who had fallen for you to fall in darkness."

"But why?" I asked.

"So that you will consume their souls and be stronger, or spare it to someone else, or let it be reincarnated. Either way, the first one's better," Death answered, and I nodded my head in thanks.

"Second rule, you will not live your first years knowing your task. No questions, newcomers. You'll know by experiences," War said, eyeing me and Svanire when we both tried to ask. I slumped down in defeat while Svanire just grumbled some curses under his breath.

"And the rest of the rules will be known once you join the famiglia or know someone has connections with it!" Death happily added and then suddenly, I felt nothing around us, only stars and the gravity and _holy shit, is that Butterfly Nebula? Because, damn it's majestic as fuck._

Suddenly, air was rushing out of me and I was desperately trying to reach out for something as I was slowly falling. Realizing that Svanire was with me and was also the same, I tried to reach out for him. Suddenly, I wasn't in the space anymore. The world around me is darkness, and I can't see anything, fell anything and I was struggling against the force that was keeping me here in this abyss. But fate hates me since I blacked out once I began to fall into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily and what welcome me is...<p>

Something like red, I think. Like a red thing that will appeared in your eyes when you blinked multiple times after holding the flashlight in your eyes. That's one of the reasons why I'm near-sighted, and wearing contact lenses (don't think its colored contact lenses, bitches). It's warm in here, and it felt something like it's really squishy, like when a finger enter the ho-

Okay, stop dirty perverted yaoi mind.

Then there is a deep bass beat that rumbled the walls of this small space, and it would get faster by any seconds, or all the time, I'm not sure. But it may sounded like when you just lay your head on the side, ear against the cool wooden table and you could hear the muffled sounds of your surrounding or the deep beat bass of your heartbeat ringing in your ears. I always tend to do this when I'm just bored in the class or when I was small, hearing the footsteps of my 'parents' and my fast beating heartbeats when I lay on the cool wooden floor, shaking.

I felt calm. For once, I was panicking when I found myself insolated in this place, but this awesome calmness around me calmed me down. I don't know, but a slight of stress came over me, as if my shoulders held a burden that had to do something with this. It's been a while since I meet the stress. I would always be stressed myself because of my school, not paying attention to the surrounding, using my seduction skills to grab drunken man's wallet, do gambling for money. These are some of the problems that I may do an all-nighter just to think.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something nudging me at the side. That only made me irritated. Like some pay-back bitch, I nudged it right back, and that, my friend, I felt as if I done something unbelievable.

Insert le proud me gusta face.

But that moment never lasted long when the wall of this insolated mental hospital squishy room suddenly and somewhat collapsed. There was no more calmness; the aura which gives me warmth. No harder nudging (or just a poke). And what was left was this piercing coldness and the walls were closing tighter and tighter and I was moving where the warmth was pulling me (am I in heaven?). I absolutely hate this and _why the fuck is it cold?_

No one's answering me? That broke me. Sarcasm, oh how _I_ _fucking love you~_

After a few minutes of being pulled painfully, I found myself in warmth; no cold, no pain. I found myself layingㅡ no, sitting. Scratch that, laysitting (achievement unlocked; new word) on someone's massive arm around my midsection. I felt a thin piece of cloth brushing against my bare midsection and body. It felt nice. I like soft blanket or pillow making contact with my bare skin. Best reason on why I like to sleep naked.

It felt so nice that I am feeling so sleepy all of the sudden. But before I slept, I saw my surrounding and found myself in a room with white tiles and saw a face of a woman with a tearful yet happy expression. She has a long wavy orange-brownish hair. She slightly reminds me of many beautiful anime characters but there was many differences between them since the woman had a slightly wavy hair and .

I'm in a hospital.

And who's this drop-dead sexy man?

And the thought ran around in my head.

Am I fucking reborn? If that happens, then I'm happy. (Too optimistic about what situation I was in.)

* * *

><p><strong>[timeskip]<strong>

_The first thing that greeted my eyes was a azure sky that spread out magnificently before my eyes, only to obscured by the fluffy marshmallow-like fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily before it.__Am I in heaven?__was the very first thought that popped up in my mind, but my senses of hyper 'sensitive' hearing heard a sound of a strong breeze, and I swore that at the corner of my eyes I saw a white blurry thing moving in a slightly fast speed._

_I quickly looked over to the blurry white moving thing and I frowned when I saw the ceiling fan moving fast, giving off a nice cool breeze. I thought I was in heaven? Then I decided to move my legs, but only to rub against a soft fabric underneath, and another soft fabric was pressed against my skin__ㅡ__no, my entire bare skin above and I felt a little weight. Then it clicked. I was bundled in multiples of layer of warm fabric. A bed, I now realized._

_So I was in a hospital? Yes? Or no? But I do have some proof that I'm not in a hospital, though._

_My instincts came over and I stood up suddenly, but only to lose my balance and fell on my side, slightly wincing at the hard yet soft contact made with my squishy cheek. I slowly stood up, but this time, I was supported by gripping my hands tightly on the brown blanket with white strips and was leaning forward. I just sat there in silence._

_So I am reincarnated. This explains my great eye sight that I am able to see things in HD._

_Insert le bewild i-shee look_

_I mentally dance happily and smiled. I looked around my surrounding, but this time, I just stare at what was surrounding me and the outside world (__Hey! Don't__think of Tsubaki from Mirai Nikki!). The light brown wooden bars prevent me from walking away like some stupid mess-maker. A__fucking__crib.__'How do babies in movies do this?'__I thought, eyebrows furrowed._

_Balancing, I grabbed hold of the brown blanket and walked the bars. With fidgeting hands, I threw the blanket over the cot, tightening one end firmly on one bar. Gingerly, I reached towards the bars of the crib and pulled hard, small chubby and fat arms straining as I pushed myself over the edge, before lowering myself with the help of this blanket-and-now-rope._

_I smiled when my feet touched the ground. That was unexpectedly easy, and it is so wonderful that I can keep my balance. Ha! Take that, fucking gravity! Then, my great sense of hearing tingled and I look at the direction where the sounds of giggling, laughing and talking were coming. Door? I blinked before settling down with a new top priority objective in mind._

_How do the parents look like? Or maybe checked if there is some siblings?_

_I started to walk and what amazed me is that I was barely stumbling. Maybe because of the fabulous 'Izaya Walk'? Heh, I chuckled, but it came out like an odd giggling and it creep me out. As soon as I reached the door, I mentally grinned when my small chubby hand reached the golden knob and twisted it, but I stumbled and fell down on my butt when I swing the door opened. I decided to crawl since walking is too tiring and is straining my muscles. As I crawled, I noted that crawling sucks since my knees hurts a lot. Damn. I stood up and went back to walking. I saw a stairs, the sound is getting louder and I blinked at the familiar giggling and__ㅡ_

"PIZZA DELIVERY!"

…

_WHAT._

_Abruptly, I stood up and took each careful but faster step and found myself in the source of the voices, the living room. I saw the red-haired man was smiling (more like smirking) as the brown-haired woman with her big brown eyes gleaming with happiness as they watched a television show where there was a pizza delivery man (fucking fooled me, bitches). I grabbed hold of the doorframe and watched them with curiosity._

_Until I laid my eyes on the man._

_.._

_OMAIFAKINGSHIAT WHO'STHATHOTTTIE?!_

_I gasped and tried to cover my mouth, and thank lord that the abrupt sounds of guns shooting cover it. Realization dawn over me and I can only accept that conclusion._

_NO WAY. THEY CAN'T BE MY PARENTS. THEY ARE WAY TOO PRETTIFUL THAN ME._

_Then man, Otou-san?, wrapped an arm around the prettiful lady, Okaa-san, and nuzzled on her neck. "I'll be right back, Sachiko__. I will just get some water since I am feeling thirsty," he said._

_The girl, Sachiko or Okaa-san, blushed at the contact and smiled, nodding her head slightly in agreement, "I think your correct, Kenshin__." _

_I blinked. Did I just see sparkles around her?_

_He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up, happily (ishe__that__happy__towalk__onme?) with his eyes closed as he walked forward. He opened his grey eyes, and he blinked when he saw me standing on the door way, blocking his way to the kitchen (judging where he was walking, the kitchen must on the opposite side)._

_Stare. "..."_

_Stare._

_Stare. "..."_

_Stare._

_He smiled so brightly that it could rival with the sun brightness and he picked me up, spinning me around and I get a look that says,__'what shit did I get myself in?'__I repeatedly blinked back when I felt air on my eyes. Damn._

_"Kazumi-chan __is awake! Say hello to your Otou-san!" he exclaimed so loud that it grabs wife's attention she hesitantly run over to where I am, who pathetically got her armpits in Kenshin's or Otou-san's hands._

_Sachiko or Okaa-san looks like she was about to cry when she first saw me, "...I'm so glad! The doctor said that you will not be able to wake up due to strange and unknown reason! And it's been more than 3 months since you were born, Kazumi-chan!"_

_I blinked back in shocked at Sachiko's or Okaa-san's statement,__'M-m-more than 3 months? Strange.'__But I pushed back the thought by breathing through my nose and thought about my beautiful name,__'Kazumi, eh? How about Kami as my nickname?'_

_"Hmm... Sachiko, how about we celebrate the awake of Kazumi-chan by letting her watch Avatar: The Last Airbender with us and feed her with pizza?" Kenshin or Otou-san suggested and look over to Sachiko or Okaa-san, who had a deadpanned look on her face as she sighed. At the idea, I beamed up._

"_No, Kenshin. She is a baby and babies doesn't eat pizza," she explained and Otou-san_ _(I will now decided to addressed them as my mine) looks so closed to heartbroken but grinned at me and walk toward the couch before falling down to his butt. I almost freaked out and have a heart attack when a board with papers and pencils appear on my lap. I turn to look at the culprit._

"_Honey?" my father asked, looking at the culprit, known as Okaa-san._

_She huffed, "Letting her watch Avatar will only turn her to a thing that she is some mythical that can be a bender when she grow up." Getting all the things and dropping them all to the floor, she took me out of Otou-san's comfortable arms and she placed me on the floor, where the paper was look at me with blankness._ _I quickly grabbed the pencil and paper and placed them on the floor, now starting to draw_

_Hmmm... Let's see, how about showing my fabulous work of 6 years of drawing experience? Yeah, let's try that! I grabbed the pencil in my fidgeting hand and draw some guidelines for the fa.. ce..._

_FUCK THIS SHIT. I AIN'T GOING TO DO THIS SHIT AGAIN._

_I crumbled the paper and threw it far away from me, shocking my parents who stared at my back (for some reasons, I felt the pride coming out from a certain dad). But the expression grew further when I grabbed hold on the pencil so strong that it snapped into two. I placed the now-broken pencil on the floor and sulked, depressed on my extreme failure of my circle._

_Yes, instead of doing a perfect and a light grey-shaded circle, I pushed it so hard that it was black and it made a tore the paper._

_"Kazumi-chan…" my mother muttered._

_I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder and I peered over to see Otou-san looking at me sadly before he gave me a smile and placed another piece of pencil in my hand as he tugged on my hand, letting me face his drawing._

_And to say at least, why the fuck was it majestic as fuck? _

_Because the octopus/elephant mythical being can be._

_And since when did he have the time to draw?!_

_"A… Abababdada!" he commanded in a gibberish tone. I blinked before looking at him with a serious unimpressed face. My mother had the same reaction. However, not bothered by us, Otou-san still continued on._

_"Ababagaga!" he commanded loudly, and then awkward giggles escape from him._

_What. The. Fudge._

_I gave him the most grumpiest looking face and he smiled sheepishly, sweatdropping nervously._

_I sighed before letting a smile crawled up on my lips. Feeling bad, I grabbed the pencil in my hand and began to ruin his majestic drawing and smirking when I saw his priceless look, but he regained his posture and a satisfied look came up on his face. Okaa-san smiled when he regained his happy look. I smiled, eyes softening._

_Maybe being reborn isn't bad after all... And since Okaa-san and Otou-san are being kind to me, guess that I should repay them... Being in such a nice family... I never felt such warmth so long._

_"K-K-Kenshin... Look at K-Kazumi-chan... H-h-her eyes..." I looked over and saw Okaa-san gaped as she pointed at me. Otou-san looked at where she was pointing only to have his eyes narrowed. It hurts my heart so much I thought I was shot by a bullet. I felt something wet falling down across my cheeks and I blinked several time._

_..A...Am I crying?_

_I didn't notice that Otou-san was next to me until I felt hands on both of sides of my waist. Otou-san lifted me up and stared straight into my eyes, a serious expression was showed in his face. "Your eyes... they're flashing bright like a light and a radioactive..." he stated in awe._

_I looked at his eyes and saw the reflection of my eyes only to widened my eyes at what I saw. My right eye is brownish-orange and the left eye is grey. Both are flashing bright like a radioactive which is cool. But what makes it look cooler is that they were glowing. And I look like my lover just dump me. (This fact is not true, please refrain yourself from believing it.)_

_Curse you, crying..._

_Suddenly, pain erupted from my body and I doubled over, almost felling down to the floor on my cheek of it wasn't for the grip Otou-san had on me. I felt darkness around me, and I was desperately struggling to keep my eyes open. I can hear my own heart beating rapidly, but not just that. There was so many sound that I can hear that I felt that I could burst at any time. Suddenly, the room began to drop at zero and I began shivering._

_The darkness was surrounding me, and my eyelids were as heavy as a metal lead. _

_I couldn't do anything._

* * *

><p><strong>[timeskip]<strong>

It worries him greatly as a father.

When his dear baby was born, he felt as if he was blessed with the happiest things, the glory was sitting in his shoulder when his tired wife was holding a life she gave—a _baby. _The anxiety was gone, and he had the chance to look at their beautiful daughter resting on her mother's arms. The plans of what great things he could make together with his wife and their daughter was reading to explode, and he needed the time to do so.

But there was something strange going in there.

Never in his life had he saw a baby who didn't cry, even if she wasn't with his mother. She never bothered to show signs of wanting to be showered in attentions and affections, to be spoiled and time goes on and on. She wasn't a normal baby, she didn't giggle, nor did she reach out for hugs, and never thirsted for anyone affection.

(Hell, she didn't even cry when she po-po her diapers, only a nicely formed disgusted face which makes him proud as a father.)

And the fact that she didn't wake up for 3 months was horrifying. It terrified him so much that he couldn't do his job as a Second-in-Command of Namimori Police Force. But blessed to heaven's glory, his daughter had woken up.

But hell likes to mess people up since not even 30 minutes and his precious Kazumi had faint due to the sudden drop in temperature. And when she woke up, she wasn't like her mother, she because cold, emotionless, and show few facial expressions like smirking.

And as time goes on, he bought toys for her, to at least see her happy, but she just put them away in stacks, and only was fond of legos. Sometimes, he even find problem when he find legos inside his shoes and how his daughter's eyes twinkle with bemusement and that _sadistic little girl, _he thought.

(Sadly, he wasn't there to witness her first time walking and her first word. But at least her first word was Papoi.)

Anyway, she's still her daddy's little girl.

And so, he bought books for her, so that maybe it will occupy her, and true enough to his joy, he never find any legos in his shoes. To his and his beloved wife's joy, their daughter would smile and laugh and dance in victory wherever she guess the correct answer in her books and will beam in pride and the painful happiness will swell in his chest. But it terrifies his weak-hearted wife when how much their daughter's knowledge was far above than the rest.

Math questions like multiplication, divisions and fractions shouldn't be answered with deadly accuracy when you are almost one year old. Hell, she is almost advancing towards algebra and integers.

True, he did understand the feeling when you understand a math problem, but it's not nice to proceed to the next category. Prodigies tend to lost touch with reality, and he doesn't want his daughter to be some sophisticated and arrogant girl like that girl from Honey Boo Boo.

No matter how bad it sounds, he rather have a happy and smart yet stupid little girl.

And wherever he thought of that, he would always remember what he had said to his pregnant wife.

(_"Will you love another girl?" Sachiko would always have that blush on her face when she would talk about love matters between them. And Kenshin would always chuckled and hug her tighter, making her look up._

"_Of course!" he gleefully said it without any care in the world. His words had Sachiko frozen, and she turned her face away._

"_I… see," she muttered darkly, gripping tightly unto his shirt. His eyes twinkled mischievously, oh heaven never knew what his mind had plans in for._

"_But you know," he grabbed her by the chin and leaned down, pressing his forehead together with her's, "She's gonna call you Mom!"_

_And he received a punch to the face. But it was all worth for the hot streaming red-faced love of your life. Pizza, that is.)_

And he celebrated it by drawing the seal on her stomach. He may not know much about Naruto, but at least he knows the stuffs and the character.

Anyway, back to the reality.

Back to the cruel world.

Back to himse—

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE TO WORK!"

* * *

><p><strong>[timeskip]<strong>

… And it was a divorce.

At the age of two years old, my parents decided to file a divorced.

It had nothing against me, I would assured myself, but I knew just how much of I problem I am. And because of me I was the cause of their divorce. Being a weird baby who didn't starve for attention and affection, never want a hug, a goddamned prodigy and a emotionless freak was never gonna help a happy family consist of a strong-willed father and a weak-hearted mother.

And for a time being I cried from the starting of the court, watching as my father—thank god It was a private matter, having no witnesses to witness how it end—was found guilty because he wasn't there when Oka-no, the _bitch_ was at her hardest moments.

It didn't make any sense at all_. _I shouted, screamed, and _damn well_ I shouted at them, shouting evidences and how useless the bitch is, considering how she never bothered to know me, only feeding the usual stinky food and how she can't stand to be with her daughter just because of her weird heterochromatic eyes.

And then she would put up a nice act when Otou-san comes back home, tired but still the happiest dad in the world. And I wonder _how the hell was she able to cope with me when I first woke up?_

The bitch would tried to cheer him up before dinner and breakfast, and sucks for her, since I'm better at it than her. She was frustrated over those times, and period doesn't do her any better. And as time goes, she became much more worse with the mood swing, but Otou-san, _oh Otou-san._ That handsome devil was still able to cope up with her after all those times.

And then while the court is in session, she had been declared as the worst motherfucker.

"_HAVE THE DEVIL BABY AND GO TO YOUR STUPID HOUSE! SHE'S YOUR SINCE I'M TIRED OF HER AND I GOING TO LIVE AT MY GIRLFRIENDS'!"_

And thus giving her a bad reputation for the witnesses.

Otou-san was badly hurt by those words, but as calm as always, he just nodded and tried to send a smile at my way, but it only hurts more when he was _crying._

No child will find anything wrong unless they see their daddy _crying_ in front of them.

And then that sentence from the bitch's mouth settled the end of the court session. Otou-san was found guilty and as such, he must be taken the custody over me. The fucking bitch, however, must receive half of Otou-san's salary—which is ¥50,000.

(That was, like, so much money for such job. But then again, he was working as some Second-in-Command for a super dangerous yet respected Police Force.)

Supposedly, she must receive ¥30,000, since it was the equal. However, the badass Otou-san was able to settled things down by making it into ¥20,000, since one, it was his own salary, and he was responsible for it, and lastly, he has a baby.

So it was in favor for him, and not for the stupid bitch.

The bitch shouted and screamed, and _bloody hell, she was like a virgin at her first time. _She said that she had all the reasons to receive that ¥30,000, since she had endured those hardships of raising me up, and how she wasted her time over some child where in fact she could just go out with her girlfriends and buy things for herself.

After all of her ranting that left her like a mess; her hair was as wild as a nest, and panting like a dog, her dress was dishelmed. I and Otou-san was able to go home while she was just like that. Though the ride in the car was silence and full of tension that was so thick I could have eat it.

The only way to ease myself was just place my tiny hand over his large, rough ones.

_(and I am going to help Otou-san arrange with the bitch's things so that she will move out.)_

And then it has been so long since the news of the divorce had spread within every section of this town. One year has passed, and I find myself that over that time, I have drastically changed.

I wasn't the emotionless kid anymore; I became the genuine light that shines up my daddy's dark days.

I became the mini version of Otou-san, only the personality, mind you. I watched all of his favorite shows, eat of all his favorite foods and saw his friends entering his house (and watching them like a creeper).

After cooking pancakes, I settled them on plates and adding some honey and blueberry. Then I decided that I should get out for some good old walk. Upon reaching the door, I took off my slippers and put on my sparkling sneakers with flashing lights (yeah, it will be flashy if I was walking. Let the kids cry at their parents) and went out of the house. I stood there for a good seconds before stretching and yawning.

Reaching towards the gate and opening the mailbox (our house is a typical American-Japanese home); I was surprised to see a well decorated envelope. The aroma and the design quickly stood out among the newspaper and rather dull envelopes.

Taking it out along with the newspaper, I went back home, only to see my sleepy father with a dazed look as he sniffed around, tip-toeing along the way. I chuckled.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" I greeted my father happily; surprising him and almost letting him trip over. I quickly hold his hand and lead him to the kitchen where there was some nice pancakes and coffee waiting for him. Otou-san just snore and sleepily nodded his head, and took his own seat. Yawning, he slouched down for a second before going back to eating. But before he could do that, I pinched him tightly. He winced.

"Itadakimasu…" And then he proceeds to voraciously eat the entire good pancakes.

Once he finished eating the pancakes, he muttered, "Gochisosamadeshita…" And then he begins to drink his brewed coffee. I stared at him for a few seconds before placing the newspaper next to his plate.

"Tou-san, there is a nicely decorated envelope saying that you just got laid," I snickered him as I watched in amusement when he almost chocked on his coffee.

After he managed to calm down, he turn to look at me, "Seriously, you shouldn't know that word." Shrugging, he went back to his coffee. "Read out the contents for me."

I nodded and opened the envelope, taking out the colorful cherry blossoms-decorated thick paper. In there was a nicely written kanji.

I dropped the paper, jaw dropping.

Otou-san seemed to be surprised by my actions, and picked up the paper, only to follow what I had done.

_NO WAY._

Because in there was written: **YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF THE NEWLY COUPLES: **笹川貴大と幸子 (_Sasagawa Takahiro and Sachiko_)

_...Well, fuck. Didn't know that I was in KHR world…_

.

.

.

.

_The Irony is so overrated that I can still hear it telling Life to fuck off._

* * *

><p><strong>[authoress' notes] <strong>

So…. That's it, no more overused ideas! This is the time where the rise of half-brother/sister ideas begins! And we don't have twin siblings. That shit can go down in hell for being the only mainstream idea to exist. And the fact that we have the gurl who is two years older than Ryohei? And a protagonist with antagonist and their badass goals?

Yeah... I don't want self-centered bitches, so I make our protagonist an asshoe, thinking she can do shits where in fact she can't no do shits. Like controlling the plot, yeah…

So, peace out!

* * *

><p>did cha wake up in five forty-five AM?<p>

i wanna tell ya, "does it feel older than that?"

leave a review


End file.
